Amaryllis
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Amaryllis was a friend of Lionel. He saved her life when she was young. Now that he's dead, Amaryllis feels the need to watch over Julianna and Kayley. Accompany Amaryllis on her journey to keep Julianna and Kayley safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Quest for Camelot. The only character I own is Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Lady Julianna, Sir Lionel, and their daughter Kayley were riding to the meeting point of the knights. Sir Lionel was a knight. He stopped his horse and he helped Lady Julianna off of hers. He caught Kayley as she jumped off of her horse. They rolled down the sandy hill laughing.

"Tell me again why you became a knight!" Kayley sighed.

"Kayley, you've heard it a thousand times!" Lady Julianna laughed.

"It's alright my dear. Well my daughter, before you were born, the land was dark and divided. Brother, fighting brother. The only hope for the land was in the sword Excalibur. Only the true king could pull the sword from the stone. Many tried, all failed. Then, on the day you were born, a young man pulled the sword from the stone. His name was Arthur. He was that true king. The town rejoiced," Sir Lionel explained, "As a knight I took an oath. To protect the king, Camelot, and Excalibur."

A trumpet sounded in the distance. The sound of hooves came up and a small woman with black hair came over the hill. Her hair was braided back and she looked to be about nineteen.

"They're waiting for you Lionel." the teen called.

"Thank you Amaryllis."

Sir Lionel said his goodbyes to Lady Julianna and Kayley. Amaryllis had her horse trot up to the two girls. Lionel saved Amaryllis' life when she was twelve. She always looked after his family when he went to Camelot. The debt could never be paid, but Amaryllis was going to try. Amaryllis accompanied the two back home. Now it was just a waiting game until Lionel returned.

* * *

Lionel and the other knights got back to Camelot and they all went to sit at the Round Table.

"I've waited a long time for this! What about my new land?" a knight with red hair and a malicious scowl asked.

"Ruber, the land will be divided depending on each person's needs." King Arthur sighed.

"Well then I need more than everyone."

"The king has decided," Lionel snarled.

"Well then maybe it's time for a new king. I vote for me,"

"I will serve no new king."

"Then you'll serve a dead one!"

Ruber got on the table and ran to attack the king. Lionel ran foreword to intercept his attack. But he was hit backwards. Ruber kept his advance towards King Arthur. Arthur pulled out Excalibur and the magical sword shot him backwards.

* * *

Amaryllis was outside watching Kayley play. She saw the knights in the distance. Kayley ran foreword to look for Lionel. Amaryllis couldn't see him. Then the fog cleared.

Lionel was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of the characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

It'd had been ten years since Lionel's death. Amaryllis had made a deal with King Arthur that once she felt that Kayley was old enough to take care of herself and her family, Amaryllis was to go back to Camelot. She would then visit them every now and again. Kayley had grown to be a nice young woman. She was determined and persistent. Just like her father. Amaryllis missed Lionel dearly. She was outside doing chores with Kayley. She heard the trumpet. Kayley gasped and ran inside.

"Arthur." Amaryllis breathed.

She quickly followed Kayley into the house. Kayley began bargaining with her mother.

"No! Absolutely not!" Julianna snapped.

"But mother! Excalibur has been stolen. I must go after it." Kayley pleaded.

"That is a job for the knights!"

"But I want to be a knight! Go on grand adventures! Fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress. What is a damsel anyway?"

Amaryllis hid her smile under her hand. She was leaning against the wall across the room.

"Now Kayley, stand still and try on your new dress."

Julianna and the other woman forced the dress over Kayley's head.

"Mother! I don't want a new dress! I want to save Camelot. If you would just let me I know I could find Excalibur all on my own." Kayley insisted.

Amaryllis watched sadly. She wasn't a knight, she was a simple servant around the castle. She had been wandering the kingdom, near starvation when she was younger. Lionel saved her life. It was a few months after Excalibur had been pulled from the stone and after Kayley was born. She had stumbled among the knights, close to death, and Lionel had taken her to the beginnings of the castle. Amaryllis had ran from her father. He was going to sell her to a man so he could get more money. Even though she had been a servant, she learned sword fighting techniques from both Arthur and Lionel. Merlin had taught her how to bandage wounds and help the sick and injured.

"The knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together." Julianna insisted.

Kayley ran to the wall and grabbed Lionel's shield off of the hook.

"But I'm working here! Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house, boring! Where's the glory in that?" she handed the shield to the man behind her.

"Kayley, one day you'll learn what Camelot means. Til then, you'll stay here with me." Julianna replied.

Amaryllis sighed. She felt bad for Kayley but she knew what Julianna was doing. She had already lost Lionel. She didn't want to loose Kayley as well.

"Oh all right!" Kayley grumbled.

She took off the dress and threw it on the floor. Julianna sighed.

"I'll go talk to her Julianna." Amaryllis offered.

Julianna nodded and Amaryllis followed Kayley up the stairs. Julianna turned around to face the tapestry of Lionel, Kayley, and herself.

"What would you do? What would you do?" Julianna asked.

Amaryllis was outside with Kayley. Kayley walked into the hen house to get the eggs. Amaryllis heard a noise and turned to see what it was. Someone grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth.

"How am I ever going to do great things? If I'm stuck here! With these silly chickens." Kayley sighed.

Amaryllis tried to say something, but she couldn't move. She was stuck and couldn't get out of the person's grasp. A man walked into the hen house and grabbed Kayley. This was not good.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or the characters in any way. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that doesn't seem familiar, I most likely do not own.**

The men started ambushing the house. Amaryllis and Kayley were pulled up to it.

"Knock knock." a guy with a mask smirked.

"Who-who are you?" Julianna asked.

The man pulled off his mask.

"Ruber."

"Julianna! I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade. How bout a little kiss? I hear you're still single."

"Get off of me pig!"

"Is that a no?"

"I demand you leave immediately."

"So rude. And after I came all this way, just to see you."

"What do you want?"

"Camelot. Let's go back to war and violence. I'm so bored of this and silence. Knights of evil, filled with fear. Your worst dream. That's my idea of fire."

"You're mad."

"I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years. Let darkness find it's sad ways. Let's go back to good ole bad days. No more foolish acts of kindness. Arthur and his kingdom, will be mine. And pretty Julianna, you're going to help me."

"I would sooner die!"

Ruber cut Kayley out of the tapestry.

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist!"

Kayley and Amaryllis were pushed through the door. Ruber cut the head off of the Kayley in the tapestry. The men brought Amaryllis and Kayley foreword.

"Mother!" Kayley called.

Amaryllis stayed silent and tried to get out of the two men's hold. The two men holding Kayley threw her to the ground.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Julianna cried.

Another two men reached out to hold her arms so that she couldn't move. Kayley grabbed a guy's weapon and ran to hit Ruber with it. He turned and caught it. Making her gasp. Amaryllis clenched her teeth. This can't be happening.

"Follow my plan, and she won't be hurt." Ruber grinned and looked to Amaryllis, "How nice it is to see you. Finally I found you and how easy it was too!"

"Go to hell!" Amaryllis spat.

The men took all three of them outside where Ruber was standing in front of a pit. There was only one man holding Julianna, Kayley and Amaryllis. Amaryllis was not happy.

"Years from now, no one with bother. To recall your good King Arthur. Because all of this, will be mine! This, will all be mine." Ruber began.

"Over my dead body." Amaryllis muttered under her breath.

There was only one man holding Julianna, Kayley, and Amaryllis. Ruber came outside and stood next to a pit.

"I have a plan. It includes you! You Julianna will lead me to, Camelot. Where I will claim all that is mine. In the back of your wagons my men will all hide. You'll sit up front as the gates open wide."

The men holding Kayley and Amaryllis took them back near the wall next to the stairs.

"Now watch me create, my mechanical army! With pride!"

The man holding Julianna took her over to Kayley and Amaryllis.

"With this potion I bought from some witches, a drop on this chicken. Watch as I turn this into a weapon I can use at will."

Ruber threw a chicken and an ax into the pit that Ruber had put some of his potion in. The chicken reappeared in the green smoke, but it wasn't a chicken. It was the chicken and the ax combined.

"Step right up and enter quickly! I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men, with hands of steel."

He kicked a man into the pit and then threw in two maces. The man reappeared as complete metal. The maces were his hands.

"Yes, yes, into the waters quickly now!"

The men holding Kayley and Amaryllis let go and walked over eagerly. One of the transformed men came over and grabbed Julianna's other arm. Amaryllis and Kayley ducked behind them. Julianna looked over her shoulder.

"Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur." Julianna whispered.

"I won't leave you here." Kayley insisted.

"Kayley. Ruber will be at Camelot in three days. Take the main road. Amaryllis knows the way. Get there before us."

"But mother!"

"Go! While you have the chance. Go Kayley! You two are our only hope!"

Amaryllis grabbed Kayley's wrist and pulled her through a crack in the wall next to the stairs. Kayley and Amaryllis ran down the pathway. They started to get to the bridge of stone when a griffin flew overhead. It landed on the bridge and Kayley and Amaryllis ducked under the stone and hid.

"Ahh my faithful pet. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land!" Ruber guessed.

"Precisely." the creature replied.

"My plan is perfect."

"Precisely."

"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable."

Amaryllis clenched her fists and bit her lip. Kayley noticed and grabbed her hand. Amaryllis squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Precisely."

"And now Excalibur, is mine."

The creature grumbled and started mumbling under its breath.

"Excuse me?" Ruber grabbed its neck and pulled the creature towards him, "You lost, Excalibur? How?"

Kayley let go of Amaryllis' hand. Amaryllis shook her head at Kayley but sighed when the girl climbed up the rocks next to them to hear better. Amaryllis flattened herself to the wall. She was wearing similar clothes to Kayley, but hers were different shades of blue and green.

"I was attacked. By a falcon." the griffin replied.

Amaryllis held back her snort. Wow. Falcon beats griffin.

"What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny little pigeon?"

"It wasn't a pigeon. It was a falcon! With silver wings."

"Silver wings?! Oh scary! You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?"

'Silver Wings. Thank goodness.' Amaryllis thought.

"In a place of untold danger," the creature began, "the Forbidden Forest. Precisely master."

Kayley ducked down. Amaryllis looked at her and motioned for her to come back.

"Have I told you today how magnificently, potently, worthless you are?"

The creature shrieked.

"Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my quest of Camelot."

Kayley and Amaryllis were riding away on their horses. Ruber heard the sound of their hooves and turned around.

"Ah that girl! And Amaryllis! You, you, and you! Fancy feet! Find them and bring them back! And you, you are going to lead me to Excalibur."

Amaryllis and Kayley came down the fork in the road. The two goons were following them. Kayley went down the path of the Forbidden Forest.

"No Kayley!" Amaryllis called.

But it was too late. They were going down the path of the Forbidden Forest. Nothing could protect them in there.

 **AN: There's a chance that I could finish Amaryllis within the next couple days. I'm hoping that I can reach that goal so that I can finish Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Operator Series Purple so I can work on Supernatural Love. Supernatural Love and Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Operator Series Purple are going to take awhile.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of the characters in anyway. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amaryllis and Kayley went down the path. Their horses were terrified. One of the goons following them shot these spearheads at them. They hit a tree and the tree fell. They went through the river to escape. The river turned to a makeshift path. They were headed right to the center of the Forbidden Forest. They got to the trees and Kayley's horse threw her off. Amaryllis jumped off of her horse to help Kayley. They looked behind them to see the goons still following them.

"The Forbidden Forest." Kayley muttered.

"Come on Kayley!" Amaryllis urged, pulling Kayley to her feet.

They ran into the forest, seeing as it was their only option left. Their hair got caught in branches and they could barely tell where they were going. Amaryllis got a scratch down the side of her face from one of the branches. She could feel the blood dripping down her cheek but she ignored it. Kayley tripped over a root and fell into the water down below. Amaryllis gasped and slid down the slope into the water.

"Hey! That's my net!" a guy came from out of the trees.

Kayley was sitting in the water with a net draped over her head. Amaryllis waded over to help her get the net off. The goons jumped down into the water next to them. Amaryllis stood next to Kayley in a defensive stance. There was no way she was going to let Kayley get hurt. She wouldn't allow it. The guy looked around at the goons. One of them threw the chicken combined with an ax. The guy dodged and the chicken hit the tree and got stuck. Silver Wings flew out from the trees.

"Silver Wings!" Amaryllis whispered.

Silver Wings distracted one of the iron beasts and the guy hit one into the water with his stick. He hit the other one, but that just pissed it off. The one that fell into the water stood up and the guy hit it between the legs and pushed it backwards. A rock ate him. The chicken with the ax pulled free from the tree, only to fall into the water below. Silver Wings landed on a vine and shrieked. The guy hit the vine and a log came from the brush and hit the goon into a whorl pool. The guy smirked. Kayley pulled herself free from the net and stood up. Amaryllis steadied her.

"That-that was incredible! You smashed those creatures. You-you all with that thing. You're amazing you're not even listening to me." Kayley huffed.

Amaryllis grinned. The guy, he looked so familiar. She just couldn't remember from where!

"It took me six weeks to make this net!" the guy grumbled, holding the torn net in his hands.

"Net? You saved my life! Thank you." Kayley put her hair back into a ponytail.

Amaryllis' hair was in a braid down her back. She cracked a ghost of a smile. This was, interesting.

"Well, anyone can make mistakes."

"Oh I get it! This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters right?"

"And now I'll thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me why I'm a hermit. Good day!"

"But wait! What's your name?"

"It's Garret."

Amaryllis froze. No wonder she recognized him! He was the stable boy that she used to hang out with when she was bored. Even though she was older than him, he was the third friend she had. Amaryllis didn't get close to people. She wasn't one for socializing.

"I'm Kayley! That's Amaryllis!"

Garret stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Garret. Long time no see right?" Amaryllis murmured.

Kayley looked downright confused. Garret just shook his head and kept going. Amaryllis didn't question him. She just silently followed Kayley as she continued to pester him. Kayley brushed off the new information.

"Garret! Why won't you look me when I'm talking to you?" she asked and ran up to him, "Oh. I didn't realize you were-"

"What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?"

Amaryllis snorted. Still had that sarcastic humor didn't he? Amaryllis just let Kayley figure out what was wrong with him on her own. She already knew.

"Blind." Kayley breathed.

"You know, I always forget that one." Garret mused.

Kayley just followed him. Amaryllis treaded quietly after. Silver Wings flew to Garret.

"Not now."

"Hey look, that falcon has silver wings." Kayley pointed out.

Amaryllis quietly laughed. Good job Kayley.

"Really? I'll have to take your word for that." Garrent replied.

"No I'm sorry. It means that he knows where Excalibur is."

"Of course he does! In Camelot! You know, big castle, lots of flags."

"No! Its somewhere in the forest! Ruber has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage. That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Arthur or Camelot and my mother are doomed."

Amaryllis bit her lip. She was worried about Arthur. She really was. What had happened to him when they took Excalibur? He must've been with the sword at the time. He usually keeps it within his sight.

Silver Wings flew down and landed on Garret's arm. He started chirping. Garret nodded his head.

"Excalibur is here? Right! We're going after it."

"Great!"

"Not you. Me and Aiden. We work alone."

"Well I don't see why I can't come along!"

Amaryllis sighed. Great. This was go to be a bit difficult to deal with.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of the characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amaryllis watched the dispute between Kayley and Garret.

"I know the sound of each rock and stone." he began.

He tapped the rock he was standing on three times. It began to rise. Kayley ran and jumped on it. Climbing up the side of it. Amaryllis sighed and followed her. She went up careful and agile.

"I embrace what others fear. You are not to roam in this forgotten place. Just the likes of me are welcome here. Everything breathes, and I know each breath. For me it means life, for others it's death. Perfectly in balance, perfectly planned. It's more than enough for this man."

Kayley followed Garret across the tree he had walked on. She got to the waterfall and it dumped its contents on her as she went under. Amaryllis chuckled under her breath. She still had quite a lot to learn. Amaryllis took her hand and parted the water. Droplets raced down her arm, dampening her clothes. She ducked under the arch and continued to follow Kayley and Garret at a distance.

"Like every tree, stands on its own. Reaching for the sky I stand alone. I share my world, with no one else. All by myself, I stand alone."

Kayley started walked across the tree's roots. The roots started to move. Amaryllis shook her head and walked on a root as carefully as she could muster. A branch came down to help her cross over to the other side.

"Thank you. But can I continue like this? I loved walked along your beautiful roots." Amaryllis murmured.

The branch backed off and Amaryllis smiled.

Kayley had made it to the other side. Leaves blew around. Kayley stood against the stone as Garret continued.

"I've seen your world. With these very eyes. Don't come any closer, don't even try. I've felt all the pain, heard all the lies. In my world there's no compromise."

Garret walked along the water fountains. One of them pushed Kayley up off of her feet. Amaryllis crossed it with ease. They continued to follow Garret. Kayley was still in the front.

"Like every tree, stands on its own. Reaching for the sky, I stand alone. I share my world, with no one else. All by myself, I stand alone."

Garret stepped on one of the flowers that spun and flew. Kayley was having trouble with trying to get on one as Amaryllis easily stood on one.

"All by myself, I stand alone. All by myself, I stand alone."

Amaryllis stepped off of the flower behind Garret as Kayley climbed up next to them.

"I stand alone too." Kayley insisted.

Aiden landed on Kayley's arm.

"Aiden!" Garret called.

"I just need your help this once."

"Oh alright. But don't give me trouble."

Kayley and Garret started to walk. Amaryllis again followed at a pace behind them.

* * *

"What a fine mess you've got me in Aiden." Garret grumbled as purple sappy stuff from a flower fell onto his head.

"Oh this isn't so bad!" Kayley insisted.

Kayley stepped on a bit of grass. A mouth came up growling. Garret hit it with his stick and continued to follow Kayley. Amaryllis treaded quietly behind Garret. No matter how much she knew about the Forbidden Forest, Garret knew more. She had watched what he had been doing so she could learn.

"I don't know why you have to make such a fuss."

A bramble straightened towards Kayley and Garret hit it with his stick. Amaryllis sighed. Kayley just wasn't careful.

"I had a tougher time collecting eggs!"

Garret threw a rock in Kayley's direction that hit another grass monster that she had pissed off.

"Trouble, trouble, trouble. With a capital T!" Garret grumbled.

Amaryllis just watched silently.

* * *

The metal monsters that Ruber had created were finally released from the lake and rock's hold. They were both spat out onto the lake bed. The rock spit at the monster it had swallowed.

Speaking of Ruber, he was pacing around a rock following the griffin.

"Come on you mythical moron! Where did you drop the sword?" Ruber growled.

"It all looks so different from down here." the griffin groaned.

Ruber had grabbed the griffin by the scruff just as the chicken axe thing came tumbling down into the little clearing they were in.

"You! Report!" Ruber instructed.

"Uh uh oh. Uh the girls and the black warrior they're following a silver winged falcon. Uh who knows where Excalibur is." the chicken nervously informed.

"They'll lead us right to it!" Ruber grinned, "We're going after them!"

The chicken had wiped all of the mud off of itself when Ruber stepped in the mud puddle and covered him in mud again.

"You looking at me?" the chicken asked the one eyed plants that had popped up, "Are you looking at me?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of its characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the storyline that seems familiar I most likely do not own.**

In Camelot, the knights were trying to figure out where Excalibur was. They also were fixing the tower from where the griffin broke in.

"Come on men! We must repair this tower!" one encouraged.

Merlin was bandaging up Arthur's arm.

"Merlin is there any news? Have the knights found Excalibur?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid not." Merlin replied.

"Then I'll go after it myself."

Arthur stood up, but stumbled on his first step. Merlin caught him.

"No. You have to regain your strength." Merlin insisted.

"Is there anything your magic can do?"

"You must rely on the courage of your people."

* * *

Kayley was following Garret through the fog. Amaryllis trailed a ways behind them. She stiffened. Someone was watching them. Looking around wearily, Amaryllis kept her guard up. Silver Wings chirped and flew foreword. Garret started sniffing the air.

"Have you got a cold?" Kayley asked.

Amaryllis rolled her eyes.

"Shh." Garret shushed her.

"What is it?" Kayley continued.

Amaryllis sighed, "Kayley. Hush."

"We're in dragon country." Garret announced.

"Oh." Kayley sniffed, "Right."

Amaryllis shook her head. Kayley followed along after Garret. Smoke came out from the ground. Silver Wings landed on Amaryllis' shoulder.

"Are you sure this is dragon country? Well shouldn't there be a sign or something? Heh it could say, 'Welcome to Dragon Country.' You don't think we'll see any? Do you? Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is-is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?" Kayley stopped short.

"Quiet." Garret put his hand back.

"You hear something?"

"No. I just want you to be quiet."

Amaryllis laughed under her breath. A stone fell in front of Kayley. Both her and Amaryllis looked up. Kayley started stepping backwards after Garret. She stepped into an egg like thing. Shaking her foot, she started following Garret again. Amaryllis just kept her silent trail behind them. They heard a growl.

"Garret! Where are you!?" Kayley called.

Amaryllis ran foreword and tugged Kayley in the direction Garret went. They were around half of an egg when Kayley was pulled into it. Amaryllis followed shortly after. They all lifted their heads up.

"Dragons!" Kayley pointed.

"Where? I don't see any dragons." a voice said.

The three turned to the voice and Kayley screamed. So did the dragon. Kayley jumped backwards and broke the eggshell. The dragons ducked.

"But. You're dragons." Kayley called.

"Oh no. Heavens. Someone's found our hiding place." the dragon announced.

"Shut up cricketball. Let me handle this." the other one insisted, "We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry, dragons. Go away before we eat you!"

He then made shadow puppets on the wall. Silver Wings flew over and looked into the shell.

"Good show Corny! Here! Let me have a go!" the first one made a bunny shadow puppet.

"Oh great." the second one reached up and grabbed the first one's arm.

Garret walked up and tapped the side of the shell with his stick.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" the first one pleaded.

"And I thought you were ferocious dragons." Garret brought up.

"Uh well. Not exactly." the second one informed, "The one's that are ferocious dragons are those fire breathing bullies out there."

"Yeah. They're always picking on us. Calling us names, pushing us around. I hate them." the first one ranted.

Garret poked one of them with is staff.

"Hey hey. Easy with the stick buddy." the second one snapped.

"What are you?" Garret asked.

"Well... Frankly we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry." the first one cryptically explained.

The two stood up. Amaryllis widened her eyes in surprise. Two headed dragon.

"Oh! Un shone te Mademoiselle. I'm Devon, and this growth on my neck is Cornwall." Devon introduced.

Amaryllis grinned as they went to Kayley.

"Well you can call me Corny for short." Cornwall kissed Kayley's hand.

"Yes, short on wits, manners, and charm. Everything I hold dear." Devon huffed.

"Stop holding your breath."

"Come on Kayley, Amaryllis, let's go." Garret called.

Kayley backed up and started to follow him. Amaryllis turned and walked his way as well.

"Hey, hey! Where you going?" Cornwall questioned.

"To save Camelot!" Kayley replied.

"Camelot?" Devon began, "The restaurants, the theaters."

"The waitresses, the actors." Cornwall continued.

"The dragons."

Amaryllis whipped around.

"Dragons?!" Cornwall and Devon yelled.

They heard a roar. Garret grabbed Kayley's hand and began to run. Amaryllis ran after them. Cornwall and Devon followed as the dragon breathed fire at them. They got in front of them and ran across a neon green river on these white rock things.

"Wait! What is this?" Kayley asked.

"Don't worry! It's perfectly safe!" Devon reassured.

Garret dipped his stick into it. The end of his stick turned black and shriveled.

"Safe?" Garret doubted.

Kayley pulled him foreword. Amaryllis followed and they tried to get across as quickly as possible.

"As long as you don't step in it!" Cornwall yelled back.

"Really?" Amaryllis breathed.

Silver Wings helped Garret across and Amaryllis followed.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Kayley pleaded.

"You think this is easy?" Garret replied.

A dragon burst its head through the waterfall. Garret kept going foreword.

"Come on! You can do it!" Amaryllis encouraged.

The dragon jumped and the green liquid made a wave and carried Garret and Amaryllis to shore. Amaryllis jumped off of the rock she was on and ran after Devon and Cornwall. Kayley helped Garret up and pulled him after them. The dragons continued to follow them. They fell off of an edge.

"Guys! It's another dragon!" Cornwall yelled.

"That's not a dragon! It's a griffin!" Kayley answered, "And Ruber! They found us!"

The dragons were coming at them from one side while Ruber and his men were coming from the other.

"Down here!" Devon called.

Devon and Cornwall jumped down a hole. Amaryllis quickly followed. She tumbled out at the bottom after Cornwall and Devon. She stumbled as she stood up. Silver Wings steadied her.

"Thanks Silver Wings." she sighed.

"Are you sure we're safe down here?" Kayley fretted.

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." Cornwall concluded.

"We know all of the best escape routes." Devon continued.

"We've been running from those bullies since we were two thousand years old."

"Were we ever that young?"

"Of course we were you moron."

"I'm not a moron."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"All that bickering! I'm surprised you haven't fried each other." Garret grunted.

Amaryllis just watched with mild interest.

"Fried? We can't even simmer." Devon sighed.

"See I'm like most dragons. He can't breathe fire or fly!" Cornwall informed.

Amaryllis shook her head. Here we go.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of its characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the storyline that seems familiar I most likely do not own.**

"Oh excuse em moi Mr. Self Denial. But WE can't breathe fire or fly." Devon scoffed.

"Only cause you're holding me back!" Cornwall insisted, "If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things."

Amaryllis sighed. Just what they needed.

"I'd be rocking with the dinos, swinging with the rhinos. I could dragonize this cave in a minute! Cornwall! They would sing because I would be the dragon king! I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!"

"If you didn't have me?"

"If I didn't have you!"

"Or how about if I didn't have you!"

"Oh what I could be, if there was only me. Oh what'd, I'd do, if I didn't have you!" they joined together.

"Stop bickering and get your act together!" Kayley intervened.

"Act? Did someone say act? I can act! If only I had separate parts, my career would be the art. I'd be the star of Camelot!" Devon continued, "You'd be the half that the whole world forgot, if I didn't have you."

"I should be so lucky!" Cornwall bit back.

"If I didn't have you!"

"Oh wait, you'd be dead!"

"Oh what I could be, if there was only me. Oh what'd I'd do, if I didn't have you. Oh what I'd do, if I didn't have you!"

"Trapped! Oh trapped!"

"Stuck here with you for five hundred years."

"Oh dear it's learned to count."

"If you had gotten me a good lawyer, I would've split four hundred years ago!"

"Now listen here pal, I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Oh? Where do you usually go?"

"I'd be a fire breathing lizard."

"I'd be one high flying wizard!"

"You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!"

"I'm so tired of your nagging."

"I'm so tired of your bragging."

"Haha! Without me, you'd have no brain!"

"With which to think!"

"I'd be rocking with the dinos-"

"If only I had seperate parts-"

"Swinging with the rhinos-"

"My career would be the art-"

"I could dragonize this cave in a minute! Cornwall-"

"I'd be the star, of Camelot-"

"They would sing because I would be the dragon king-"

"I would love this world without you in it-"

"If I didn't have you!"

"If I didn't have you!"

"This way! Let me lead!"

"No this way twinkle toes."

"Life would be so sweet, if these were both my feet."

"Oh what'd I'd do, if I didn't have you. Oh what'd I'd do, if I didn't have you."

"If I didn't, if I didn't have you."

They finished on their knees. Kayley was clapping as Amaryllis smiled. It was cute. She did have to admit it.

"Come on Garret! Amaryllis!" Kayley called.

"You don't need him honey." Cornwall insisted, "Now you've got Cornwall keeping an eye on you."

Garret trailed after them. Amaryllis followed behind him.

They got out of the cave and to a ledge that showed more of the forest. Amaryllis bit her lower lip. She was worried. She really was. She didn't know if she'd be able to get Kayley out of the forest uninjured.

 **AN: Hey this is it for today. Sorry about the shortness of it. But I'm exhausted. I'm hoping to update it again tomorrow. I'll make that chapter longer to make up for the shortness of this one. Thank you all for the comments, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of its characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Garret, Kayley, Amaryllis, Cornwall, and Devon were standing on the ledge looking out into the forest.

"Well. The good news is we're out of dragon country." Garret announced, "The better news is, this is where we say good bye."

"But- you can't leave us here! If we try to go back, we'll be banished, exorcised, exiled." Devon stuttered.

"Not to mention, kicked out." Cornwall sniffed.

Amaryllis sighed. She didn't say anything. This was Garret's decision. She wasn't going to argue about any of it. Even though she was the oldest one there. Other than the dragons of course.

"Why?" Kayley asked.

"We just broke the dragon carders rule." Cornwall replied.

"What? Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?" Devon questioned.

"No you moron. Never help a human."

"Come on Kayley, Amaryllis. We must make camp before dark." Garret called.

"Camp?" Devon spoke up.

"Garret. Let's take them with us. Please." Kayley pleaded.

"Oh I suppose so. But no more singing!" Garret insisted.

Amaryllis raised an eyebrow. Garret was stubborn. It took her a great deal when she knew him to get him to comply with what she told him. Kayley was the first person he didn't necessarily argue with. She didn't know if that was because of him being tired of her around, or something else. She wasn't sure. But she was going to find out.

"How do you feel about interpretive dance?" Devon asked.

Garret groaned.

* * *

Ruber was roasting the dragon he had punched earlier. The ax chicken was singing as he ran over to Ruber to give him his dragon meat.

"Dragon a la ti!" the chicken called.

Ruber grabbed the dragon meat off of the plate and harshly bit into it. He was angry. That much was obvious.

"It's such a present relief. From. Uh. Chicken."

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl. A blood traitor, a servant girl, and a pigeon. Find them all! And report back to me!" Ruber instructed.

He threw the dragon meat into the air and the griffin caught it and began to munch on it.

"Did you hear me!?"

"Sorry master. My mouth was full." the griffin replied.

"Typical! Of all the mythical creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners."

The griffin took off in search of Kayley, Amaryllis, and Garret.

"And no mistakes! Or I'll make space on the spite for you! And you! Useless! Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on. As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them. The kingdom will be mine."

* * *

"I'm starving! All these heroics worked up my appetite." Cornwall called, "Hey, hey! Something smells delicious!"

"Oh yes! I could whip up a little something!" Devon informed.

"Well, here's where we stop." Garret replied.

"Stop? But what about Excalibur?" Kayley argued.

"No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark."

"Well my father Sir Lionel would have."

Garret stopped, shocked.

Amaryllis stood by Devon and Cornwall. She was watching the exchange between Garret and Kayley.

"Come on baby! Light my fire!" Cornwall encouraged.

"You know there's nothing more pathetic than a flame retardant dragon." Devon answered, taking Cornwall's stick.

"Hey Devon! You blew fire! No, no. My mistake. Just hot air."

Devon and Cornwall watched the sticks as they stood up and ran away. Amaryllis turned back to Garret and Kayley.

"Kayley. I must tell you. I knew your father." Garret sighed.

"You did?" Kayley said, shocked.

"I used to live in Camelot. I was a stable boy. But I dreamt of becoming a knight. One evening, there was a fire. I rushed to save the horses, but, well. I was. At first, all I could see was shapes and shadows. Finally, my world went black. After I lost my sight, your father and Amaryllis were the only ones that still believed in me. He taught me that a knights strength comes from his heart. And his loyalty to the oath of Camelot. Any hope I had of becoming a knight died with him. Amaryllis had to take care of your family. So she left as well."

"I've always felt that way too. But I knew that he never would've wanted me to give up. Amaryllis helped me see that multiple times. He wouldn't want you to give up either. You're as good as any knight in Camelot."

"You really think so?"

Amaryllis smiled. She remembered the day she had to leave Camelot for Lionel. She quickly told Garret that she'd be back. That she wanted him to stay strong. When she got word that he had disappeared, she was devastated. She felt like she had broken her promise to Lionel. Garret was family to him as well.

Cornwall and Devon were chasing one of the sticks that had run away from them. Silver Wings was laughing at them the best a falcon could.

"I've got three words for you birdy!" Cornwall snapped, "Dinner is served!"

He ate Silver Wings. But the falcon came up and Devon spit him out. Shrieking, Silver Wings flew and landed on Amaryllis' arm. She chuckled and began to stroke him.

"And how did you find Aiden?" Kayley questioned.

"I didn't. When I came to live here, Aiden found me." Garret answered.

Silver Wings flew over to Kayley. She ran her fingers through his wings.

"He just appeared one day. As if destiny was watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you, what can heal you. With Aiden as my eyes, I can survive anything."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of its characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

"Look." Garret called, "I'll show you. I take my position, face my fears, and hold my ground until the last possible moment. Waiting for Aiden's signal."

The plant he had poked went to attack him. Silver Wings chirped and Garret moved. He hit the plant and it retreated. Amaryllis was impressed. He had defiantly learned a lot from his time in the forest.

"See? Simple. Now you try." he threw his stick at Kayley. Amaryllis straightened. She had to see this.

"Alright. No problem." Kayley answered.

"Take position." Garret announced.

"Take position."

"Face your fears."

"Face my fears."

"And hold your ground until the last possible moment."

The plant hit Kayley in the stomach. She stumbled backwards into Garret. Amaryllis grinned. If only Merlin was here. She needed to gossip about this. Merlin was the only one other than Arthur and Lionel who'd give her time during the day. The other knights treated her fine, but none of them really got to know her. Ruber was the only one who really hated her. He didn't like that she insisted on staying loyal to Camelot. He offered her a place next to him when he overtook Camelot. But Amaryllis would rather die than betray Arthur and the kingdom of Camelot. This kingdom took her in when she was alone, lost, and scared.

"Well. You moved to soon." Garret informed.

"Uh huh." Kayley muttered.

Amaryllis grinned. This was one of the best things that has happened in a long time. She was happy for Kayley and Garret, but only if they'd ever man up and try to actually learn more about one another.

"That's it! Coming through!" Cornwall and Devon shouted, breaking up Kayley and Garret.

Amaryllis groaned. Really?

"Nice try buddy." Cornwall pointed.

"I say Kayley, do you have a light?" Devon asked.

Amaryllis rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, they all headed out in the forest again. Silver Wings flew off of Amaryllis' shoulder and began to circle around a certain part of a bramble bush.

"Aiden's spotted Excalibur!" Garret called, "We must be near! Come on! Let's go!"

Kayley grabbed Garret's hand and they began to run to the brambles. Cornwall looked at Amaryllis.

"Don't even try it." Amaryllis rejected, running after the pair.

Silver Wings flew around Amaryllis and Garret. He flew to a vine and pulled off a strap.

"Look! This must be from Excalibur." Kayley announced.

Amaryllis nodded in confirmation.

"But where's the sword?"

"Someone must've taken it." Garret concluded.

Great. Amaryllis bit her lip. Her dagger was still at Julianna's house. When Ruber attacked them, his men took it from her.

"Or something."

"Oh now we'll never find Excalibur in time." Kayley sighed.

"If we follow these tracks-"

"Well. This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"If we hadn't stopped."

"Quiet."

"We should have kept going!"

"Sh!"

"Kayley!" Amaryllis snapped.

"I have to save my mother!" Kayley insisted.

"Please! I need to hear!" Garret pleaded.

The next moment, an arrow went through his side. Amaryllis picked up a branch with some bracken and brambles on it. Ruber.

"Garret!" Kayley cried.

"Get them!" Ruber yelled.

Amaryllis threw her stick at him. He cut it with his sword and kept running.

"No!" Kayley yelped.

Garret swung his stick at Ruber. When Ruber fell, he dropped Amaryllis' dagger. She scooped it up and ran after Kayley, Garret, and the dragons. One of his metal warriors cut through the brush that was blocking his way. The trees opened their eyes and started reaching for everyone that was on the ground. Amaryllis nearly escaped capture. She tripped and a sharp pain went through her left wrist. Pushing herself up, she kept going. Kayley grabbed one of the vines on the ground and threw it towards the "arm" of one of the trees. It trapped Ruber and his goons. Kayley held Garret up as she continued foreword. Amaryllis followed steadily behind them with Cornwall and Devon trailing after her.

* * *

Julianna was sitting in one of the wagons. She looked out the window to the stars and moon.

"My brave daughter. Please be safe. Amaryllis please be watching her." she sighed.

The tarp covering the entrance to the wagon was moved. One of the metal freaks poked his head in.

"No one can stop Ruber's plan to take over Camelot!" he grinned.

"You don't know my daughter!" Julianna retorted.

Lightning cracked through the sky. The boom of thunder and the pouring rain followed quickly after.

* * *

It was raining in the Forbiddean Forest. Amaryllis was helping Kayley support Garret. Her wrist was definately broken. It was black, blue and really swollen. Amaryllis had made a makeshift splint to keep her wrist steady. They helped Garret into a nearby cave. He dropped his stick. Kayley and Amaryllis lowered him to the floor. Amaryllis grabbed his stick and laid it next to him. Silver Wings perched on her shoulder.

"Please. Don't die." Kayley whispered, "I can't do this on my own."

Kayley placed a couple of leaves on his cut.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault you were hurt. I was rattling on when I should've been quiet. I'm no help to anyone."

Amaryllis stood sadly next to Cornwall and Devon. Garret shushed Kayley.

"You're wrong." he mumbled, grasping her hand. He wiped away her tears, "Look at the sky and tell me what do you see. Just close your eyes and describe it to me. The heaven's are sparkling with starlight tonight. That's what I see through your eyes."

"I see the heaven's, each time that you smile. I hear your heartbeat just going for miles. And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile. That's what I see through your eyes."

The leaves Kayley had put on his would healed him. She reached over to hug him. Amaryllis smiled.

"That's what I see through your eyes." they joined together, "Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, that two hearts are one. It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes."

Devon was crying. Cornwall grabbed a leaf to use as a makeshift umbrella. Amaryllis chuckled and lightly patted their back with her right hand.

"I see a night, I, wish could last forever. I see a world we're meant to see together."

Garret was helping Kayley maneuver through the plants he had tried to teach her earlier. Devon, Cornwall, and Amaryllis followed behind them.

"And it is so much more than I remember. Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark that two hearts are one. It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of its characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar I most likely do not.**

 **Notice: Please look at my profile to see if I have posted any information about my stories. Most of my notices will be there!**

Amaryllis smiled. They would be good together.

* * *

Ruber pulled himself out of the dirt he was trapped under. The griffin came up next.

"Well master, we lost them again," he commented.

Ruber grabbed its ears and pulled its head to the ground. He got ready to hit it when he paused. The griffin whimpered quietly. Ruber looked up to see the giants footprints.

"Ah. That's where they went!"

* * *

Amaryllis trailed behind Garret and Kayley. Silver Wings perched on her shoulder. They were following the footprints to what would hopefully lead them to Excalibur.

"Uh oh." Kayley muttered.

"What is it?" Garret asked.

"We've lost the tracks."

They continued walking foreword. There was a grumble.

"Tell me that was your stomach."

"Just the ogre."

"Ogre!" Devon exclaimed.

"Alright we'll see ya! Have a nice life! Whatever's left of it..." Cornwall added.

Amaryllis quietly scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What's so scary about ogres?" Kayley questioned.

A huge rib cage fell down over Garret and Kayley.

"Their appetite." Devon squeaked.

"Oh no. I think its Uncle Yorik." Cornwall announced.

"Poor Yorik. I knew him well."

Silver Wings shrieked.

"Get out of the way!" Garret yelled.

Amaryllis dived to her right. The sound of bones cracking made her wince. The ogre went to his mountain. Excalibur's sheath fell down from the ogre. Amaryllis gasped. She didn't here anything Kayley had said. Great. An ogre! Of all things!

"It does have the sword." Kayley confirmed.

They went inside the ogre's cave.

"Ogres sleep during the day. So we'll wait for it to fall asleep and then we grab the sword." Garret concluded.

"Define we." Devon asked.

"Quiet! The slightest noise and we're finished."

"Ooh. Charming place. I must get the name of his decorator.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't see him." Kayley replied.

"He's here. I can smell him."

The ogre moved and grunted.

"You're right. He is here."

"Where's Excalibur?"

"He's using it as a toothpick!"

"Tell me when he falls asleep."

The ogre collapsed to the floor and passed out.

"Let me guess, he fell asleep!" Cornwall sarcastically announced.

"Describe the layout." Garret whispered.

"There's a ledge that's just above the sword. But it must be a twenty foot drop."

Garret measured Cornwall with his stick. A couple minutes later, Cornwall and Devon had their tail wrapped around a rock. Amaryllis was making sure they wouldn't fall. Kayley refused to let her help with her wrist. They stretched down to get the sword. Amaryllis turned to see Ruber walking towards them with some of his goons. Unsheathing her dagger, she warily watched, willing them to go faster. Devon looked over and let go of one of Garret's feet.

"Oh no. It's him."

"Hey!" Garret called.

Ruber got on the griffin. The griffin sneezed. Kayley managed to grab the sword. Amaryllis tried to help the dragons pull them up. The ogre sat on Ruber and his griffin. They ran out of the cave and saw the drop.

"There's no way out!" Devon cried.

"There's one way out! You'll have to fly!" Kayley insisted.

"We can't fly! We explained that before our song!"

Kayley, Garret, and Amaryllis ran into them and they all went over the edge.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Cornwall yelled.

Ruber followed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts! Resume to the upright crash position. Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Devon continued.

He grabbed a root and they all were turned to the left. Ruber and his minions were headed straight for the rocks at the bottom of the hill. The dragons cried out in pain as they landed in the water spring at the bottom of the hill.

"Tell you what, next time, you try to fly and we'll hold on!" Cornwall informed.

"We did it. We did it! I can't believe it. We did it!" Kayley smiled.

"Congratulations." Garret smirked.

Kayley unsheathed the sword. Amaryllis looked over with a small smile.

"So this is Excalibur." Kayley awed.

The dragons began to fight. They both wanted to hold the sword. I watched them warily. That was Arthur's sword. I felt obliged to make sure it was safe. I owed him that much.

"No! Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Arthur." Garret insisted, "Come on Kayley."

* * *

The wagon train was surely and steadily making its way to Camelot. Julianna was sitting in silence and remorse.

* * *

Kayley, Garret, and Amaryllis slid off of the ledge they were on. Amaryllis was getting antsy. They were close to the edge of the forest. She just knew it.

"Garret, do you think my mother's safe?" Kayley asked.

Amaryllis smiled sadly behind them. There was no way of knowing that for sure.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure she's fine." Garret answered, "We must hurry. There isn't much time left."

"The first two headed dragon in Camelot!" Cornwall began, "We'll be famous!"

"I can see us on the poster now! Presenting, the wonderful Devon, and his little head, Cornwall." Devon added.

"Garret. Up ahead. The sky." Kayley gasped.

"The end of the Forbidden Forest." Garret confirmed.

Kayley looked at Garret.

"It's ok. You go ahead. I'll be, right behind you."

Kayley ran foreword as Garret ducked his head. Amaryllis put her hand on his shoulder. She knew how he felt. The confliction and confusion. God only knows how many times she's felt it before.

"Why don't you shut up? How about Cornwall and his obnoxious talking walk." Cornwall snapped.

Garret swung his stick at them, "Knock it off."

"I don't know what's eating this guy."

"Envy. Poor lad." Devon guessed.

They made it to the edge of the forest. They could see the sky and clouds. Camelot stood on a hill in the distance.

"Oh Garret, its so beautiful!" Kayley exclaimed.

Amaryllis looked at Garret sadly. She knew exactly what was going through his head.

"I wish you could see it."

"I have seen it. And it was no place for me." Garret handed Kayley the sword.

"Garret. What's wrong?"

"Take Excalibur to Arthur. You don't have much time."

"But we'll deliver the sword together."

"No. You do it. I-I don't belong in that world. Come on Aiden."

"But you belong in mine."

Amaryllis put her good hand on Kayley's arm.

"He's right Kayley," she whispered, "We don't have a lot of time."

Leading Kayley out, Amaryllis pulled her foreword.

"Forget about him. You're better off alone. He walks funny. He looks funny. People throw darts at him." Cornwall tried.

Amaryllis turned to glare at him.

"How could you be so cold-blooded?" Devon retorted.

"I'm a reptile." Cornwall smirked.

"Listen you Jurassic twit. Kayley deserves someone who will love her, someone who will hold her in his arms, who, will run his fingers through her hair. Look deeply in her eyes and make her feel like a real woman!"

Kayley and Amaryllis rounded the corner. Amaryllis was walking at her side.

"I'm going back for Garret." Kayley decided.

They both turned back, but turned around at the sound of footsteps. One of Ruber's metal minions trapped Kayley with its mace arms. Another grabbed Amaryllis' wrists. She hissed in pain. Her left wrist wasn't healed.

"I'll take that!" Ruber exclaimed, grabbing Excalibur, "Oh, Excalibur. Mine forever! You two have been quiet annoying, for girls."

"Excalibur will never truly be yours!" Amaryllis snapped.

"I've waiting ten long years for this moment. And now, I'll make sure I hold it forever."

Ruber took out the vile of witch's potion.

"No! Stop!" Amaryllis cried.

A knife was held at her throat. Courtesy of one of the metal minions.

"Prepare, for the joining." Ruber poured a drop of the potion on his hand holding the sword.

Excalibur became his hand.

"It's hot!" Kayley fell to her knees, "Don't worry little girl. I'll make sure Arthur gets it back. Or gets it in the back!"

"No! You monster!" Amaryllis struggled.

Her arms felt warm. She wouldn't be surprised if she cut them on the minion's claws. Ruber instructed the minions to throw Kayley in the wagon. He walked up to Amaryllis.

"You know, I've waiting a long time to finally kill you. But maybe, it would be more torturous for Arthur if you were killed in front of him!"

Amaryllis was gagged and bound. The minions threw her into a separate wagon than Kayley and Julianna. She felt defeated. She couldn't let them kill Arthur. She just couldn't.

 **OMG YOU GUYS. I am so close to being done. Kinda sad that it's almost over, but I'm happy with how it came out. The last couple chapters are going to be focusing on Amaryllis. It'll still be in third person, but centered around her.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest For Camelot or any of its characters. I only own Amaryllis. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Amaryllis struggled to get out of her bonds. Julianna was dragged to the front of the train. Amaryllis felt the train slow to a stop.

"Its Lady Julianna! Lower the gates at once!" one of the knights yelled.

Amaryllis kept trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists. Something clattered to the ground.

Her dagger.

She had stuffed it in her boot after they had ran from Ruber. Moving it around in her hands, she cut the ropes. Pulling off the gag, she listened to the wagon train.

"Its a trap!" Kayley shreiked.

Amaryllis jumped out of the wagon. There had to be a way to get into the castle. Arthur wasn't safe.

"Seal off the castle!" Ruber instructed.

"Ruber has breached the castle keep! The king is still inside!" one of the knights informed.

Amaryllis panicked. She looked around and saw Kayley heading to the wooden platform that lead inside to the castle.

"Mother! I must help the king!" Kayley ran off.

Amaryllis saw one of the metal minions going for Julianna. She ran in front of it and attacked it. Her main goal was to keep Julianna safe. She watched Kayley and Garret head to the stable. Of course! She was the one who showed him that was there. Running after them, she followed them down the tunnel. Amaryllis ran to the Round Table room. She got up and saw Ruber attacking Arthur. Kayley climbed up the ladder next to them. Amaryllis shook with anger.

"Hey! Ruber!" Kayley yelled.

"You." he growled.

"I will not serve a false king."

She pushed the log off and stood on it. Ruber and Kayley both went through the window.

"Get Arthur. I'll help Kayley." Garret instructed.

Amaryllis didn't need to be told twice. She ran up to the Round Table.

"Arthur." she breathed.

She helped him stand.

"The sword." Arthur grunted.

Amaryllis helped him down to where the stone resided. The magic blew his sling away. His arm was healed. Amaryllis looked at her wrist. The swelling was gone. Her wrist was healed as well. Arthur and Amaryllis walked down to the stone. Arthur broke away to pull Excalibur from the stone once more.

* * *

Amaryllis stood with Julianna as she walked down in her beautiful white dress. She walked up to Garret and Arthur. Amaryllis was happy for them. She truly was.

"Kayley." her mom called, "You've forgotten this. Take it. It's yours."

Julianna handed her Lionel's shield. Arthur pulled out Excalibur.

"I dub thee, Sir Garret. I dub thee, Lady Kayley. Thank you for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that a kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king. But the strength of the people. From this day foreword, you will both sit as knights at the Round Table."

Everyone cheered. The music started and Kayley handed Arthur her shield. She began to dance with Garret. Then she kissed him. Amaryllis smiled. It's about time. Silver Wings chirped and landed on Merlin's finger.

"Well done, Aiden." he grinned.

Kayley and Garret ran out of the castle and got on a horse. Amaryllis slipped out of the Round Table room. She went to the hallway next to it and leaned against the wall. So much had happened in the course of only a few days.

"Never did like celebrations did you?"

Amaryllis looked over and smiled at Arthur.

"Nah. I just can't handle people in general." she replied.

Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She put her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

"I was worried you know. When I heard that Excalibur was stolen, I was worried."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you." he murmured.

"I missed you too." Amaryllis whispered.

She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. Things were going to be different.

But she was okay with that.


	12. It's Actually Over

**You guys! Its over! I'm kinda sad that it is. But I'm really happy with it and I hope you guys have enjoyed coming with me on Amaryllis' journey.**

 **Thank you for the follows and the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

 **Let me know if you want me to write another story about Amaryllis, just one about how she met Arthur and Lionel.**

 **Thanks again! I love you guys!**

 **WildRelapsedCreature**


End file.
